Generation X: My Sacred Sanctuary
by xo MyImmortaL ox
Summary: From Gryffindors to Slytherins, From lovers to betrayers, From Death Eaters to gypsies, this is the story that tells it all...
1. GX: MSS Introduction

*Introduction* …Here's a little information on Generation X: My Sacred Sanctuary just so that you can understand what's going on and whom the characters are of the story so…enjoy! : ) Luv, xo MyImmortal ox

*Characters for "Generation X: My Sacred Sanctuary"* X--© of xo MyImmortal ox (Note: If there is no X by the character, then that character is © of author J. K. Rowling.)

*Draco Malfoy*

*Dana Malfoy*X

*Ginny Weasley*

*Hermione Granger*

*Harry Potter*

*Ron Weasley*

*Gregory Goyle*

*Vincent Crabbe*

*Lucius Malfoy*

*Narcissa Malfoy*

*Professor Snape*

*Professor McGonagall*

*Professor Dumbledore*

*Colin Creevy*

*Aiden Marco*X

*Melissa Marco*X

*Bethanie Sylvia Vester*X

*Kyan ReMus*X

*Kloee McBride*X

*Professor Wren*X

*Professor Laynee*X

*Raven Morson*X

*Marcius Malfoy*X

*Ariana Malfoy*X

*Great Uncle Joseph Millor*X

*Bio for "Generation X: My Sacred Sanctuary"*

* Harry returns to his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He thought that it would be an easy year once Voldemort had been weakened the year before when Harry fought a bloody battle against him. But Harry was wrong. He soon comes to find that betrayal and hatred are totally different things. It was all because he fell in love with a foreign exchange student from Asia named Bethanie Sylvia Vester, who turned out to be a great mistake. Draco Malfoy soon comes into the picture along with his dear, loving cousin, Dana Angelina Malfoy. Draco is suffering from dreams and nightmares about darkness completely taking over and evil winning victory and his cousin drifting away from his arms and life. Dana slowly becomes interested in a 6th year Gryffindor named Raven Morson who also becomes Ginny Weasley's best friend. Dana finds use in Raven and befriends her for a very dark secretive reason. Dana is asked by Draco to become a Death Eater, and under the love and spell of her cousin, she accepts. In the end, it becomes a very huge problem for Dana and she must decide which to choose, her only understanding friend, Raven or her only loving cousin, Draco who promised to protect and keep her safe, forever and always. This is the year that is finally decided whether death shall be or not. The battle of Evod is just about to begin. The lives of those who betray the dark lord is just about to end. What will the future be like in the end for Harry Potter and his friends _and _enemies? This is the story that told it all. From love and sex, to betrayal and death. The adventure begins…

*Quotes from "Generation X: My Sacred Sanctuary"*

"I thought you were my savior, Draco. But now you're nothing but a snake… a snake gone bad…" --Dana Malfoy

"Bow down to me, or die of suffer and regret!" Kyan cried to the teary-eyed Malfoy. "I am no prisoner! Take my body or take my soul, either way I am still here." Dana rejected.

"Stop it! You're making her cry!" Draco screamed to Professor Snape.

"It's all a lie, Draco. It's all crap! She's trying to seduce Harry to kill you! Trust me, I have foreseen it. Bethanie is a total bitch!" Dana spoke. Draco looked away from her eyes. He did not want to believe that Bethanie was a liar and traitor to him. "I love you, Draco. I don't want you to leave me staring at your grave." Dana hugged her dear cousin. Draco hugged her back, but then gently pulled her away. "That's because there won't be a grave for me. They'll just burn my body to ashes and let the crows eat the remains off my black bones…" Then Draco walked away from Dana.

"Which one of you is the real, Dana?" (Gasps) "Real witchcraft!" --Draco Malfoy

"Don't you understand, Harry!? Draco is dieing! I…I love him. That's it…" Ginny cried. Then she sped down the hall in aggravation. Nobody understood her love for Draco Malfoy. No one, not even her own best friends.

"He promised me that I'd keep breathing…" Dana spoke softly as she gazed at the crystal ball in front of her and Raven. "…That promise was broken the moment he realized that I could breath without him…No…he doesn't understand. I need him…right here beside me. I love him too much to let go of him…" "Dana, there is something I need to tell you about this thing going on between Draco and you right now…" Raven said.

"I'm not your little boy anymore, Father! I love her and I'm not letting her go! Why do you have so little faith in her? Why can't you just believe that we'll make it through?--" Draco was cut off by Lucius. "--Because, Draco! …There's something about Dana that you do not know. She's a mudblood…" Draco's eyes just widened and his voice had ceased. "W-What? No. No! She can't be!…" Draco stormed out of Professor Snape's office and sped down the hall and up a flight of stairs to the Slytherin common room, not even bothering to look back.

"At least I'm not related to a mudblood bitch who can't even realize when her own boyfriend is cheating on her." --Melissa Marco (referring to Hermione)

"How can you say that you two are related?" Professor Laynee asked Draco and Dana Malfoy. "Well… I guess our blood is the same." Dana said.

*Soundtrack for "Generation X: My Sacred Sanctuary"*

* These go in order by the album, so if there are a bunch of songs together with the same artist then that is why cuz I'm going in order, just so that its easier. * All the songs below belong to the artists of them; I do not own any of them! *

* "Going Under" …Evanescence * Dana for Kyan/Dana to Harry in the Battle of Evod

* "Bring Me To Life" …Evanescence * Ginny for Draco

* "Everybody's Fool" …Evanescence * Dana (to Draco) (for Bethanie)

* "My Immortal" …Evanescence * Dana and Draco

* "Haunted" …Evanescence * Bethanie for Harry and Draco/ When Everyone is marching to the Battle of Evod

* "Imaginary" …Evanescence * The Female Deatheaters' Theme Song

* "Taking Over Me" …Evanescence * The Harry/Dana/Draco/Bethanie square

* "Hello" …Evanescence * Draco for Dana

* "My Last Breath" …Evanescence * Dana for Draco and Everyone

* "Whisper" …Evanescence * Dana for Draco

* "It's My Life" …Bon Jovi * Theme of GX: MSS// Everyone

* "In my pocket" …Mandy Moore * Bethanie for Draco

* "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" …Eve featuring Gwen Stefani * Bad Bitch Girls Theme

* "This I Promise You" …*NSYNC * Draco for Dana/Ron for Hermione

* "I'm A Slave 4 U" …Britney Spears * Ginny

* "Gone" …*NSYNC * Everyone (especially Draco) for Dana/Draco for Bethanie

* "Drowning" …Backstreet Boys * Ron for Hermione

* "Rollout (My Business) …Ludacris * Bad Bitch Girls (when they're drunk)

* "Stripped Intro Pt. 1" …Christina Aguilera * GX: MSS Theme (w/ out the ppl saying X-tina Aguilera and Britney Spears and such in the background ; ) )

* "Walk Away" …Christina Aguilera * Bethanie for Draco

* "Fighter" …Christina Aguilera * Dana to Draco (when he betrays her)

* "Loving Me 4 Me" …Christina Aguilera * Bethanie for Draco/ Dana for Harry

* "Underappreciated" …Christina Aguilera * Ginny to Draco

* "Get Mine, Get Yours" …Christina Aguilera * Bethanie for Draco/ Melissa for Kyan

* "Dirrty" …Christina Aguilera * Girls and Guys time, Rocker Rapping Party

* "Stripped Part 2" …Christina Aguilera * Sequel for GX: MSS Theme

* "The Voice Within" …Christina Aguilera * Dana

* "I'm OK" …Christina Aguilera * Melissa (the flashback of her life)

* "Keep On Singing My Song" …Christina Aguilera * Dana for Everyone

* "See Right Through You" …*NSYNC * Draco to Bethanie

* "Cry Me A River" …Justin Timberlake * Draco to Bethanie

* "Perfect" …Simple Plan * Draco for his mum and father

* "Losing Grip" …Avril Lavigne * For Everyone- I don't know who to dedicate it to…

* "Sanctuary (Score)" …Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney Version) * When they are marching to the battle of Evod (the music really goes along with the story well!) : )

* "And He Shall Smite The Wicked (Score)" …Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney Version) * Like I said, the music really goes along well with the story! : )

* "Someday" …Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney Version) Soundtrack~ All-4-One * End song// Theme song

* © Character Bios of xo MyImmortal ox of Generation X: My Sacred Sanctuary *

*Dana Malfoy*X --The beautiful, independent blood-related cousin of Draco Malfoy. The two look alike because their fathers were brothers. Dana is a foreseer and can feel what other people feel. That's why she takes interest in becoming one of Raven's trusting friends that she can rely on because Raven is a foreseer too. Dana dates Harry for a while, but it's just a trick to steal some important information from him and to make people see that he is thick enough to trust a Malfoy and date her. (She later becomes attached to Harry's love though…) She then finds her love for Kyan who later abandons her and tries to get Melissa, the sister of Aiden Marco to kill her. When that plan didn't succeed, Bethanie tried to kill her and seduce Harry to kill Draco for "sexually abusing" Bethanie, which was a great lie in the end, in which Harry discovered that it was. That killed the trust of Bethanie for Harry and especially for Draco and Dana. When Bethanie tries to confront Draco that she was in a trance by Professor Wren, Draco believes her because the beauty of her was luring him into a trust by her evil power and his trust for Professor Wren dies until one day, Dana tries to tell Draco that it is all just lies.

∙ "It's all a lie, Draco. It's all crap! She's trying to seduce Harry to kill you! Trust me, I have foreseen it. Bethanie is a total bitch!" Dana spoke. Draco looked away from her eyes. He did not want to believe that Bethanie was a liar and traitor to him. "I love you, Draco. I don't want you to leave me staring at your grave." Dana hugged her dear cousin. Draco hugged her back, but then gently pulled her away. "That's because there won't be a grave for me. They'll just burn my body to ashes and let the crows eat the remains off my black bones…" Then Draco walked away from Dana.

*Aiden Marco*X --A 7th-year Slytherin who is as dirty and mean as Draco, but can't stop being bad (as for Draco he knows when to stop, for his cousin helped him with that problem). He also has a younger sister named Melissa Marco. He likes to be boss of her sometimes and he'll hurt her too, but she has a cruel power that can severely hurt you in a instant with just the blink of her eye, so Aiden tries to stay out of her very bad side way because he is so scared that she'll hurt her own brother very badly. Aiden is the keeper of the Slytherin quidditch team.

*Melissa Marco*X --A 7th year Slytherin who is the little sister of Aiden Marco. She has an evil power locked away in her eyes that can hurt a person very badly in just the blink of her eye. In that year, Melissa takes her place as a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Dana gets very upset and jealous of this because she too, is a chaser on the team. Dana remained the only girl on the Slytherin Quidditch team since her 3rd year at Hogwarts until Melissa joined the Quidditch team. Once Melissa came onto the team and into the picture, Dana got very jealous and tried to hurt Melissa in their first game by making it look like an accident, but it didn't succeed because Melissa grabbed Dana's cloak and they, together, fell 30 feet from the sky and Melissa broke her right leg and Dana twisted her left arm. Melissa dyes her hair black at some point because she feels too "girly" with blonde hair and Dana takes that as an insult because it sounded like to Dana that Melissa was insulting Dana for being a blonde so Dana dyes the under layers of her hair black.

*Bethanie Sylvia Vester*X --A 7th year Slytherin who's beauty seduces Draco into doing very bad things. They end up sleeping together a lot of times until the war began with Bethanie, Draco, Dana, and Harry. Bethanie is of Asian descent and has been taught by professional women on how to get your way by seducing guys to do anything you want them to do because of your beauty. Bethanie used this on Draco _and _Harry. This became total hell, especially when Dana started getting involved with it from her mere death by Bethanie, who lied to all three; Harry, Draco, and Dana. Bethanie told Harry that she loved him and Bethanie tried to seduce him into killing Draco for "sexually abusing" her. Bethanie told Draco that she _truly_ loved him and said that his beauty was so handsome and sexy that she'd sleep with him only for him and she also claimed that she was in a trance by Professor Wren when Draco was told that Bethanie seduced Harry to kill Draco, in which Bethanie was totally lying, but Draco believed her lie anyway because of her beauty taking over him. Bethanie told Dana that she didn't try to kill her and that she was in a trance by Professor Wren, like she told Draco. Bethanie also told Dana that if she dare tried to make Draco hate Bethanie then Bethanie would for surely kill her.

*Kyan ReMus*X --Kyan is a 7th year Slytherin who looks twenty-five years old and dates Dana for a while, but then abandons her and then tries to get Melissa Marco to kill Dana. Melissa accepts and tries to kill her, but the plan doesn't succeed. Dana eventually finds out and loses her trust in Melissa and realizes that it was Kyan who told Melissa to kill Dana. Kyan and Melissa then date after that for quite a few months, then Kyan loses interest in Melissa and decides to love another girl, which makes Melissa very jealous. Kyan aces his classes and is very smart and very talented at strategizing things and puzzles. Awesome at riddles.

*Kloee McBride*X --*A 7th year Slytherin, one of Dana's good friends. Kloee (Chloe) doesn't play a huge part in the story, but she is mentioned quite a while. She aligns with Dana and Draco and the others on their side to win the battle of Evod (EV in evil and OD in good) *Pronounced Ee Vodd*.

*Professor Wren*X --The new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher who Snape approves in. He wears varieties of black leather, royal purple velvet, and black pants, and he wears a black cloak now and then. He is the teacher who put Bethanie in a "trance", which was a lie in the end. He does, in fact though, become aligned with Draco and Dana and the others in the battle of Evod.

*Professor Laynee*X --The new Divination teacher, who took Trelawney's place after her death, and who Professor Wren falls in love with. Professor Laynee and him date for that year until Laynee knows that she has to fight with the Gryffindors in the battle of Evod, as Wren knows that he has to fight with the Slytherins.

*Raven Morson*X --A 6th year Gryffindor sorceress who becomes best friends with Ginny and Hermione and finds a fancy in Harry, but then refuses to love him for that distracts her powers and foreseeing. Later in the story, Dana finds her useful for foreseeing in some things about her cousin, Draco and the business of Bethanie because Dana is a foreseer and can tell the future and feel what other people feel. Dana becomes aligned with her and asks her to be on the Slytherin's side in the battle of Evod, but Hermione, Ron, and Harry ask her the same question only it's for the Gryffindor side.

…*I am so evil, aren't I?* ;-), anywho…

*Things that would happen to you if you were to become a Death Eater*

*1. You would get stomach aches once in a while *because of regret that you're a D.E.*

*2. You would cry tears of blood

*3. When you form a bond with your ring of Death Eater's, your eyes become a vivid color blend of metallic green and black

*4. You cannot be friends with a Gryffindor

*5. You would have to obey all rules and commands from your former leader of your Death Eater group and of course obey the rules and commands of the head leader, the king of Death Eaters (which would be Voldemort).

*Well, that's all I can really think of to put in the introduction for "Generation X: My Sacred Sanctuary". When you get into the later chapters of the story, feel free to e-mail me or send me a review on anything that you think I should put in here. Thanx a whole bunch! And now for the story "Generation X: My Sacred Sanctuary"…

.*. xo MyImmortal ox .*.


	2. Destiny's Child

"Generation X: My Sacred Sanctuary" 

Written, Created, and Brought To You By: xo MyImmortal ox

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the known and published characters created by author J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and the unknown characters such as Dana Malfoy, Professor Wren, The Marco siblings, Kyan ReMus, and Bethanie Sylvia Vester --So don't sue me! Anyway… If you would like to use *MY* characters at all in any of your stories then send me a message and I'd be happy to answer! : )

A/N: Imagine this like the real thing, like the real movie, like there are actors actually acting this whole story out right now! Let your imagination soar with this story! Anyways…I hope you enjoy "Generation X: My Sacred Sanctuary"! Thanx for reading! I appreciate it! : ) So here it is…

Chapter 1:: Destiny's Child

*Truth is a powerful word* *Whether it's seen or heard* *Tears rain down and I whisper to the wind* *I remember when I was just a little kid* *Laughing and running in the backyard* *I didn't know that life could be so hard* *When my father betrayed me* *When my mother couldn't save me* *I knew I had to save myself* *With my lonely heart sitting upon the shelf* *Of coldness and fear* *Fearing that my death was near* *So now I tell a story* *About betrayal, and yet glory* *Let me take you back to yesteryears* *Just try not to shed a tear…*

--Draco Malfoy, 24

***

"Draco, Draco!" A voice called out into the cold dead of night. "My cousin! Help me! I'm lost!" The voice cried out again. It was so clear and crystal, but Draco looked around and could see nothing.

"I loved her with all my heart, but I could not save her. I could not reach her. I couldn't find her. She became alone," Draco told the Psychiatrist.

"And what happened to you?" 

"I fell…in love. But the loved betrayed me. Then, _I _was alone. And the sky just fell… over me." Draco looked up at Psychiatrist, Maranda Lavinchi.

"I see," Maranda spoke while writing down notes on her pad of parchment, the quill scratching annoyingly, to Draco, against it. He sighed and looked back down at his cold, fidgety hands resting upon his lap. "Did you ever find this girl again, the one that was crying out your name?"

"Yes, I did."

"When, where?"

"Lying on my chest… fast asleep."

"And who was this girl?…"  


***

Dana Malfoy stared at the glass filled with a green gel mist. She wondered why it was there with metallic blue snake-like fish swimming around in it. She tilted her head from side to side every so often. Then gently placed her hand against the glass and one of the fish kissed it ever so friendly, though they were born to be fierce and cautious to others unlike them. That's how Slytherins were to others who were not like _them_. Then someone yelling inside the boy's dormitory caught her attention and she whipped her body around to see an angry Goyle stampeding out of it with a pudgy dark-haired girl storming after the boy. Pansy's face was red and furious while Goyle's was purple and aggravated. A glass vase flew out of the dorm and hit the dark violet wall and another girl sprang out of the dorm as well, then a sad-eyed Crabbe came running out chasing after the three.

Dana figured that Goyle found his girlfriend making out with Crabbe again and Pansy found Crabbe making out with Goyle's girlfriend. One thing that Dana didn't get was if Goyle's girlfriend and Crabbe didn't like their loves, then why didn't they just break up with them? Love lives were twisted up in front of Dana's eyes. That's why she always feared love… just like her cousin.

As all four Slytherins stormed out of the common room with all their housemates staring at them, a blond-haired boy with confused and innocent (inside), silver eyes almost ran into them. He just stared at them as they stormed down the hall. The boy shrugged and proceeded into the Slytherin common room.

Dana looked up and saw her cousin. "Draco!" Dana waved and ran over to hug him. Draco smiled and they embraced in a cousin-love hug. It was like a spark there. It was like they found each other in their dreams once more.

"Where were you?" Dana asked as the two released themselves from their embrace.

"See this," Draco said, handing his cousin a rolled up piece of parchment tied together with a scarlet red ribbon. Dana didn't even bother to open it, though she had no idea of what it was.

"What is it?" Dana said, shaking her head and staring up into her cousin's eyes.

"…I told her."

"…Told who what?"

"I told the Psychiatrist my dream."

"Draco, what dream are you talking about?" Dana asked confused. Draco looked down at his feet, feeling emptiness again while Dana still held the roll of parchment in her warm, pale, slender hands. Draco retrieved the parchment from his cousin. Draco's hand was cold and shaky. Dana felt a flush of sadness come over her. "Draco, what dream?--" Dana demanded.

"--God, Dana! The dream I've been having for the past week!" Draco whispered loudly. Dana's eyes grew wide.

"Draco! Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't know it frustrated you so much."

"It's alright. But you don't remember which dream?"

"I do, I just want you to tell me again, _yourself_," Dana replied, clinging onto Draco's shoulders.

"Why do you want me to tell you, _again_?" Draco asked in confusion.

"…Because your dream makes me know that you care about me and that you don't want me lost in the crowd, not able for you to find me again."

"Those were nice words," Draco said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Dana joked. Draco laughed a quick laugh under his breath.

"…But I'm serious, Draco. Your dream tells so much about your feelings inside…" Dana spoke. Draco looked down at his hands and then slipped Dana's warm, comforting hands into _his _cold, lonely hands.

"…And, you know what else it tells?" Draco then looked back up into his cousin's eyes.

"What?"

"…It tells… your greatest fear."

"--And what is that?"

"…Falling… in love…" Dana smiled and held onto Draco's hands and changed them to warm, comforting hands like hers. Draco half-smiled and titled his head down once more.

"It's destiny," Draco spoke, staring deeply into Dana's eyes again. Dana stared back. Then Dana leaned up and gave his cousin a kiss on the cheek and threw her arms around him. He gave his cousin, Dana Angelina Malfoy another cousin-love hug back, but this hug was stronger and more serious. It meant something; it meant that Draco really cared for his cousin. Not because he had to love her, but just because… he did, like she was his little sister.

***

*Okay, that was just a test and JUST the beginning! I'm hoping for this to be a whole story! : ) Thanx for reading! R&R Pleaz! This is my first story! Next chapter will be up soon if I can get some reviews here! Thanx so much again! --If you want to understand the story more, read the introduction before this if you haven't yet. --*Muah!*-- *Luv Ya!*

.*. xo MyImmortal ox .*.


End file.
